It Takes A Genius Like Me
by Abooklovers-heaven
Summary: Kensi is misunderstood, She has several doctorates and is fluent in 9 languages. While trying to be the perfect agent a case about her past comes up and leaves her drowning in her past mistakes. Will the past actually stay in the past? Or will it bite her in the arse for all her life? A/H OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **This is a story based on a prompt from Annajadekin.**  
 **Disclaimer: No matter how many stories I write, I will never own it :(**

Kensi is used to being misunderstood, to have no-one understand what the hell she was talking about and to say that she preferred it that was would be an understatement. It was better that way, she could retreat into the dark depths of her mind figuring the next big mathematical problem or just running through endless facts on stuff that no-one even remotely cared about. Yep, just another day in the Life of Kensi Blye.

Kensi POV  
Going to work used to be the thing i hated most in this world. To have people stare at me because they thought that i was weird and that I was a know-it-all, I couldn't help it if they were all brainless idiots, just because I was gifted with a brain doesn't mean they could take it out on me. Then I happened across a job at NCIS, perfect for me, no-one knew about me and no-one wanted to. They respected the privacy and secrecy that surrounded the job and working with people who knew what they were talking about was an added bonus.

It wasn't necessarily the fact that I was cruel to people that I didn't have that many 'friends', it was the fact that that entailed getting close to people and I had been let down too many damn times to try again.

* * *

Walking into the bullpen early on Monday, I wasn't surprised that I was the first one there. It often happened that way, I would get in early, have an hour long workout then retreat to the armoury. Personally the armoury was my favourite, mainly because it was a "healthy outlet for all of my frustrations of talking to people who didn't understand me", at least, that's what my ex therapist told me, who knows, it wasn't as if I ever listened anyway.

Often while I worked out I would work through my languages brushing up on them. In a way I was a lot more like Agent Callen then people realised. I didn't have any personal items in my house, they were a waste of time and they cluttered up the place, and I practiced my languages religiously always eager to learn new ones. That was one of the things that Ms Lange admired about me, "That I am always eager to learn new and exciting things," and it was true, Ms Lange was one of the few people who actually kind of understood me, one of the few people who knows how smart I am.

* * *

An insistent voice brought me out of my musings, see like I said I get easily lost in my head, the ever gentle and kind Agent Hanna, who wouldn't want to be like him. "Kensi, you coming?" He asked bringing me out of my mind and into the present. He was the only one that I didn't actually mind calling me Kensi, from everyone else I barely tolerated it. I'm not too sure as to why I hated it, maybe because using a first name showed signs of intimacy, not that i was intimate with Agent Hanna, it was just so much easier to let him in then the turn him away. Not that I actually let him see my crazy, being called a genius to some people might seem like a compliment, but to me, it branded me, made me stick out, one too many experiences taught me how to blend in the crowd and how to be what everyone around you would call 'normal'.

"Kensi, Hetty wants to see us, you coming?" He insisted seeing me falter and retreat back into my head.  
"Sorry yes I'm coming" I replied in what was my reflex response when i had been caught drifting off again.

Satisfied that I was following him, Sam walked in front of me and began talking, "I'm not sure what Hetty wants to see us about… new partner for you" Now that caught my attention, Ms Lange knew how much I detested getting partners that were classified as 'new'. Walking up to Ops a man, who I had never seen before walked in and up to Hetty, he was the most unprofessional man I had seen in this building and I severely hoped that this man never got the privilege of being my partner. I needed a partner who could keep up with my several doctorates, the 9 languages that I know, the black belts in martial arts, taekwondo and Karate and let's not forget about my uncanny sense of all things technological and mathematica. As you can see I am very modest. Yeah, there was no way in hell that this scrappy excuse for an agent was going to be my new partner

So this was just an intro chapter, the next one will start getting down to business. and Just because I started a new story it doesn't mean I won't complete my other ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, I have been having so many technical difficulties with my laptop, but they are fixed now so the next chapter is ready. But before I continue I just have to say something to the guest that posted the review, if you hated it that much why did you continue reading? And seriously this is FAN FICTION, it doesn't have to follow the actual show perfectly and if It wasn't to your liking, find a story or write a story that is. Any way, now that I got that out of my system, here is the next chapter.**

 **KPOV**

"Ms Blye… Ms Blye…Ms Blye" Ms Lange shouted at me, there I was doing it again, drifting off in my own little world. "As I was saying, for the duration of the next case you will be working with LAPD Detective Deeks here as a trial basis." Nothing caught my attention quicker than that, especially when said detective was a scruffy man who smelled like he had just stepped out of a garbage bin.

"I'm sorry for the smell guys, I just got off an undercover OP this morning and didn't get much of a chance to get the smell off me." This Mr Deeks guy said, defending himself as he probably saw my face. The one thing that I had yet to gain control over was my facial expressions. They often got me in trouble and in fact had got me in trouble more than once.

Before replying I took a deep breath to make sure all of my words were sorted beforehand and greeted him, "Hello Mr Deeks, my name is Kensi Blye, but you can call me Ms Blye." Have I ever mentioned that I don't do meetings well, I've been told I come off as cold and judgemental, I think I have worked on the judgemental bit, but sometimes talking to people is hard, harder than it should be.

After he whispered back a hi with a slightly confused expression on his face, Mr Beale and Ms Jones dived into the brief for the mission.

* * *

To say that the mission had gone perfectly would have been an overstatement, a massive, gargantuan overstatement that nearly lead to the death of my new partner. Okay, now I was just being melodramatic but still, it gets the point across.

The case seemed to be fairly cut and dry, find the girl and rescue her, and one would think that the main problem would be finding the girl, but of course it wasn't like we were dealing with 'smart' criminals. If had just been Sam, Callen and myself, the case would have been done hours ago, but Mr New-guy had to know everything BEFORE going out and a brief in the car did not satisfy his needs AND he then proceeded to question everything we said. I mean its not as though Sam and Callen know how high my IQ actually is, but they know enough to not question me when it comes to technology or translating languages.

The one thing that I did manage to score was driving, the new guy insisted that he should drive, but there was no way in hell that I was letting somebody, who I did not know drive me to places with hostiles in the vicinity, no way was that going to happen.

So, all-in-all, we did manage to save the day nearly minus a detective or two, but there was no way in hell that I would work with that man ever again. I was not giving Ms Lange my approval.

* * *

Walking into the Bull-pen the next morning I was unpleasantly greeted by the 'New guy', sitting at the fourth desk which had been empty for as long I had been working at OSP, only occasionally filled by Mr Getz when he popped in to try and profile me, or just annoy the team or on the very rare occasions, to lend a helping hand to the team.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him bluntly, definitely not prepared for where this conversation was probably heading.

"I work here now" He replied to my, I guess, 'rude' question.

"What?"

"Yeah, Hetty came to me last night when I was out and got me to sign the papers and officially gave me a liaison position between here and LAPD." The detective said sitting back in his chair waiting for my reaction. Instead of giving him one though, I turned around and placed my stuff at my desk and walked up to Ms Lange's desk and waited for her to acknowledge me.

"What can I do for you Ms Blye?" She queried, looking up from her laptop

"Why is he working here? I told you how bad he was for the team." I replied not holding back and jumping straight to the point.

"I don't think he was, he was good for it, he questioned the team, made you guys think more and made you slow down to make sure everything is correct. How many times have the three of you rushed off as a team without having all the answers? He challenged the team yesterday, and you three needed it. He is staying and there is nothing you can do to change my mind. Now I'm sorry Ms Blye, I know how much you hate working with new people but he has skills that even you don't have so suck it up and work with him." She responded honestly, and talking to me as though I was a petulant kid who understood nothing. This was a subject that she was not intending to budge on. So for now I was stuck with the new guy.

 **What did you think? I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will start to get into more of the action but for now I had to introduce the team and the dynamics within the team.**


	3. AN

Hi Guys, sorry for the lack of updates but I am having a tough time right now and I have absolutely no time to write at the moment. I am pretty much taking a break from everything fright now. Maybe later on I will continue this story but I can't at the moment. Sorry


End file.
